


Seclusion

by diamond_requiem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_requiem/pseuds/diamond_requiem
Summary: Harry doesn't like loud noises.Thunderstorms count as loud noises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've ever posted on here! Hello!  
> I've decided to take requests/prompts, so this has been my first. This was requested by tumblr user youmaycallmebrian, so I hope you enjoy it~

It was, by Harry’s standard, a perfect morning. The sun had dawned on a bright, cloudless day and the world offered itself to him in all its beauty. 

He could think of no better way to spend his morning than curling up on the deck and bathing himself in the warmth. Further ahead he could see the sunshine bringing out the vibrancy of the nature around his house and the idyllic spell that it seemed to cast over the city, which was so close, yet so far away. Harry decided in that moment that seclusion was a blessing. 

Sipping on a drink, Harry whiles away the hours scribbling in his journal. He currently had a gorgeous new one with a foiled pattern on it. A gift from Louis. He allowed words to tumble from his mind to his pen and onto the creamy pages. 

Harry didn’t know how long he had been outside, but suddenly the sun was directly above him and scorching rays beat down on his face. He was constantly losing his train of thought as he was forced to squint at the pages and constantly keep pushing his hair off of his sticky skin. Unable to deal with the American heat for any longer, he takes his things inside and sighs in contentment as the cool of the air-conditioning washes over his body.

After devouring all of the leftovers from the night before, he spreads himself out on the white couch. Gazing out once more to the outside world, his mind was brought back to the new song he had been contemplating before he had to move. He let his imagination start to wander, exploring different symbols and musical motifs until they all blurred together into one pleasant darkness.

The incessant drum of rain caused Harry to blearily open his eyes again. The room was now dark, as he had apparently slept the entire afternoon away. In annoyance, he turned over and was about to shove his face into one of the overstuffed cushions before the entire room lit up with white light. He pulled himself up into a sitting position before thunder began to roar around him, surround him, suffocate him. 

Harry had never quite liked loud noises. 

It was still dark, though the intermittent lightning created ghastly shadows, like ghosts trying to peer into one’s subconscious. His mind was racing at a thousand kilometres an hour and still, he felt frozen, pinned in his place by forced he couldn’t explain nor control. A panic began to consume him. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t handle this, He was alone. Harry decided in that moment that seclusion was a curse. 

Wait.

In a moment of rationality, Harry reached for his phone with a shaking hand. Without a second thought, he tapped the familiar contact name, breathing heavily as he tried to gather his thoughts into something coherent. 

“Lou? Lou? Please come over…”

And then he’s lost again. He could barely register what he’s saying anymore. He didn’t know what was going on. 

* * *

Louis quietly let himself into the large, lonely house. He padded softly through pristine hallways, checking for Harry in the rooms along the way. He mentally slaps himself for not being there sooner. He knew how his boy was sometimes. 

His heart stuttered at the sight of the aforementioned boy curled up in a ball on the sofa with his eyes squeezed shut. Carefully, he slid in next to Harry and gently scooped him into his arms. 

“It’s alright now, lovely…I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he murmured as he stroked Harry’s back, wishing he could do more, wishing he could make everything better. He didn’t like to see his baby hurting. 

Eventually, to the relief of them both, the storm abated and they were left with the sound of a faint drizzle. Louis was thankful that Harry’s breathing had slowly returned to normal and he had now shifted to a more comfortable position, one which let him rest his head on the shorter man’s chest. 

As Harry let his boyfriend’s heartbeat lull him to sleep, he decided the seclusion wasn’t all that bad, as long as he had his Louis right there with him. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my picture reference for Harry's house - the view, deck, and white couch were based on this  
> http://static.celebuzz.com/uploads/2016/09/harry-styles-los-angeles-home-house-mansion-2-compressed.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr, I'm diamondrequiem! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
